Point of sale systems are used at checkout to tally items for payment, to process a payment, and to update a store's inventory. These systems have computing capabilities and often use multiple data-collection devices. These data-collection devices are typically added as peripherals to a host-computing device. Space to accommodate these data-collection devices may become an issue when too many devices are added to the checkout area. It is, therefore, desirable to combine the functionality of these devices whenever possible.
One data-collection device is the indicia reader (i.e., barcode scanner). Indicia readers are available in multiple varieties (e.g., scanning, imaging, etc.), and are commonly found at a retail store's point of sale (i.e., checkout). Well known among the varieties of indicia readers are fixed mount and handheld indicia readers. These indicia readers can conveniently scan a variety of indicia types (e.g., barcodes) to obtain product information for use during the checkout process.
Besides barcodes, other information is often required at checkout. During payment, for example, the signature on a credit card may be visually inspected to verify the card's ownership. Sometimes, items require a customer to present some additional information for legal or security reasons. For example, a customer purchasing alcohol may be required to present proof of age (e.g., a driver's license). In another example, a driver's license may be used to verify a credit card.
Unfortunately, sometimes the items presented at checkout may not be valid or authentic. Extra scrutiny and record keeping is increasingly required to prevent loss and/or liability. Failing to detect counterfeit or invalid items and/or create a record of verification could result in fines and/or loss.
Invisible security marks are often printed or affixed to an item for verification purposes. These insecurity marks may be detected and/or decoded by using some specialized process/device. For example, security marks printed using invisible ink may fluoresce visibly under special illumination.
Many of these verification processes take extra time and utilize special equipment. The special equipment may require extra space at checkout, which is not always available. The extra time required for checkout may annoy both the customer and the merchant. What is more, overt security processes may bother some customers and may tip-off violators.
Therefore, a need exists for an indicia reader that can read indicia (e.g., barcodes) and record, authenticate, validate, and/or verify items at checkout. The need further exists for this indicia reader to perform these security checks in a way that is convenient, that does not significantly slow processing time, and that is discreet.